Entering the Town of San Angel/Meeting young Manolo, Maria and Joaquin
Here is how the gang arrived in the Town of San Angel goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan read The Book of Life. gang arrive outside a museum Ryan F-Freeman: So. I hope we can get to see some stuff without some of this shoe stuff. Human Rarity: Yeah. I think Meg will be ok with us. Mary Beth: Well hello. a beautiful woman wears black high heeled shoes. The heels were 10 inches tall. Inside them, the inner-soles read Magic Shoe Warehouse. On the bottom of the shoes, there are little leather hexagons Meg Griffin: Who are you? Does some people like Crash know some weapons? Mary Beth: I'm Mary Beth. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Dan. Daniel Fortesque. And you think we could wait for the other kids? sees a bus pull up Mary Beth: Here they are now. Crash Bandicoot: I hope Megatron is not here since I killed him. Nighlock: Shush. Matau T. Monkey: Be quiet and Megatron is dead. goth kid spits paper at a male tour guide who was Matau T. Monkey: Whoa. Bertram T. Monkey: Amazing. Goth Kid: Thomas the Tour Guide: Goth Kid: Thomas the Tour Guide: Oh boy. Mary Beth: Thomas, [The goth kid blows spit balls and Ryan blocks them. He flips the sign to a side with writing that says "Follow me" Ryan F-Freeman: Follow me, kids. Mary Beth: Whoa. Nice one, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, miss. Mary climbing up the stairs, she accidentally lost her shoe but Ryan puts it back on her foot Mary Beth: smiled shoes shine Ryan F-Freeman: Miss? You ok? Mary Beth: Huh? Oh sorry. I think we haven't introduce ourselves. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. Names Ryan. Mary Beth: Mary. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice to meet you. So. Should we give the kids a tour? Mary Beth: Sure. walk towards the doors but turn right Crash Bandicoot: Uhh. the door is here, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: We won't use the door for the tour. Oh no. Mary Beth: You need to see something Special. Right through that door. at the wall Ryan F-Freeman: There's no door here. Mary Beth: back to the wall Am I or are you not seeing things? Matau T. Monkey: So, it's a secret entrance. Mary Beth: That's right. head inside. They are walking in the dark hall with Ryan using the light from his eyes Ryan F-Freeman: Are you sure, Miss? Your shoes might get dirty and dusty. looked at her shoes, but she looks at the kids Mary Beth: I know. But, now today is November 2nd. Do any of you know what day is it? Sonata Dusk and Evil Anna: Taco Tuesday! Mary Beth: No. Today is the Day of the Dead. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. Is it like me paying respect to my student? Mary Beth: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope we don't run into someone. then, a security guard pops up Guicho: Ha! Kids: Aaah! Evil Anna: Whoa! Guicho: No one should come here. Because, the rules of... the museum. The administrators... Ryan F-Freeman: Oh boy. Mary Beth: Guicho, I know you like me. Guicho: I suppose I could turn a blind eye, my dear. Mary kissed Guicho on his head, she raised her leg up and Ryan noticed dirt and dusty on the soles of Mary's shoes Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Mary. We don't have time for this shoe dust. the dust off Mary Beth: Thanks. go to a room and Mary puts her hand on the light switch Mary Beth: Behold. The glorious beauty of Mexico! Ryan F-Freeman: Miss, because of the floor was shiny, may I clean your shoes? Mary Beth: Sure. was about to give Ryan her shoes when Evil Ryan snaps his fingers and her shoes are clean Evil Ryan: Should we continue with the tour? I don't want this movie too long and forget about shoes. Ryan F-Freeman: Oops. Sorry. Mary Beth: It's ok. look around then Evil Ryan see Sasha Evil Ryan: Oh. Hello, little girl. You like this place? Sasha: Yeah. Mary Beth: The Cyberlings: The book of life. Mary Beth: Yes. And this book holds many truths. Some are ture. Bertram T. Monkey: The Battle of Sinco de Mayo? Mary Beth: And some not so much. [El Chupacabra eat a goat, Luke Ramire: Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Miss. What if you can step on the goat poop? Mary Beth: [look at her shoes, they are clean I think we need to get on with the story. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Before we start this story. We have to meet three rulers of the world we are about to visit. Mary Beth: [ Mary Beth: Mary looked at the picture of Xiabahba, she smiled and her foot pointed to the ground and her shoe slipped off Evil Ryan: his magic to put Mary's shoe back on her foot What did I say? Ryan? I think the 3rd one is Candle Maker. He is made of wax and has a beard full of clouds. Ryan F-Freeman: Clouds? around Mary Beth: It's a joke. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. So. While you tell the story to the kids. I'll open up a portal to San Angle for my friends. summons his Keyblade and points at the book. Magic starts to Sparkle and a portal to San Angle opens Sasha: Whoa. Sci-Ryan: Say, Mary. Do you look like someone? Like my sister? Mary Beth: Well. Yeah. But, should you look at my shoes? Sci-Ryan: No. I think we could see each other after the story is finished. the others went into the portal, Ryan look at Mary's shoes Ryan F-Freeman: Pretty cool shoes. Mary Beth: her shoes, they Ryan F-Freeman: May I see the details? Mary Beth: Sure. [Mary went to sit on a bench, she lift her shoes up and Ryan puts on sunglasses Ryan F-Freeman: Shiny. Mary Beth: I got those shoes Ryan F-Freeman: But, my friends are waiting. I want to have adventure. Not look at footwear. Mary Beth: Ryan F-Freeman: That's is enough. I just got to go. Mary Beth: I understand. Ryan F-Freeman: something Here, Mary Beth: the paper in her shoe by Ryan F-Freeman: You will be ok with the kids? Mary Beth: Yeah, Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry. Maybe one day, everyone will forget about shoes. Mary Beth: Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. Until then, I hope I can go somewhere with Meg. Mary Beth: Yeah. [Ryan waves to Mary and kiss her Ryan F-Freeman: I hope you can read the story. One thing. Forget about your shoes. Mary Beth: Yes, Ryan. Good luck. Ryan F-Freeman: See you later. into the portal Mary Beth: Bye. the portal closes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts